


Happy Meals for Underage Speedsters

by footprintsonthemoon



Series: barry allen: the adorable teenage speedster [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Meals, barry is a teenager and also an adorable puppy, hal's a little shit, halbarry bromance, implied superbats, some language, squint and you miss it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsonthemoon/pseuds/footprintsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I believe to would be beneficiary for us all if we revealed our identities to one another. It would help strength our trust within the team and improve our teamwork in battle.”</p><p>At that Barry froze. Revealing his identity would involve revealing his age and that was a giant nope in his books. Barry wanted his voice his objection, but he knew that the others would find that suspicious. He was The Flash, after all, the cheerful and trusting speedster.</p><p>***</p><p>Where Barry Allen is fifteen years old and doesn't want the league to find out he can't even vote yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Meals for Underage Speedsters

**Author's Note:**

> What's up people who decided to read my one shot (that was so bad delete me from existence). This is the first one shot in many more to follow where Barry is only fifteen years old. Some things to take note of:  
> I altered Barry's past so events that I have planned out for later can take place. He never went to live with Captain Frye and just went to some random foster parent.  
> Diana's job comes from Dawn of Justice.

Barry sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, disheveling his blond locks even more. He looked at the stack of papers left on his desk and wanted to give up and sleep for two weeks. He hadn’t slept for more than five hours at a time in weeks. Homework, studying for the standardized tests, Justice League papers, it all added up.

He looked at his clock, it was nearing one am now. Barry was grateful it was Friday, Saturday technically, and he didn’t have to go to school tomorrow. He thumbed through the rest of the papers. It was all homework that didn’t need to be turned in for a while and a couple of recruitment evaluation forms he could avoid for a few more days. He just needed to finish the last evaluation form because they were going to talk about Group 1A tomorrow.

The Justice League was going through the process of recruiting new members to expand from the original seven founders. Batman, ever paranoid, required an extensive background check on each candidate, a meeting then discussing the candidate, another meeting discussing the interview, an evaluation form that had to be filled out by each founder highlighting comments and/or concerns, Batman read through all the forms, and finally a meeting where the final vote took place. The process was long but Barry understood, they didn’t want to accept someone who want a good fit, or a villain, into their ranks. They had yet to actually add any new members, but there were a few promising interviews.

Barry thought the whole _new members_ idea was great, the Justice League could get stretched thin at times, but it brought up unease in him. With all the background checking going on, it wouldn’t be hard for Batman to check in his background a little and discover he wasn’t even a legal adult yet. He’d only just turned fifteen a month ago. He wasn’t what was going to happen when the League found out about his age (and they would find out, they were bound to swap identities sooner or later), but a reoccurring scenario played through his head where they kicked him out.

Barry turned his thoughts back towards the paper, the motivation to finish so he could sleep powering him despite his eyes that grew ever heavier.

 _Green Arrow_ , he read.

_Powers: N/A_

_Skills:_ _Archery; hand to hand combat_

_Base of Operations: Star City_

Barry didn’t get to read anymore, he had slumped forward on his desk, soft snores escaping him.

**

Barry woke up with a start, his head shooting of his desk. Papers flew up in the air and floated to the ground, his alarm blaring. _9:30,_ it read. Shit, there was a JL meeting at He hopped out of his chair, throwing open his drawers. He pulled out a pair of  jeans and a shirt, changing into them quickly. He ran into his bathroom and got ready, coming back and grabbing the stack of evaluation papers. He quickly scribbled down that he approved of Green Arrow. He had liked the guy in his interview, he reminded him of Green Lantern a bit. And if he had gotten passed Batman’s check, the archer couldn’t be bad.

He took the papers in his hands and stuffed his Flash ring in his pocket before sprinting down the stairs. He considered telling his foster parent (not dad, he'd never call him dad in any sense) that he was leaving, but he knew he wouldn't care. He probably wouldn't even know he was gone, so he just left.p 

Barry sprinted around to the corner of his house where no one could see him and changed into his Flash suit. He super-speeded over to the nearest zeta tube, an old phone in a deserted alleyway. He zetaed to Happy Harbor, speeding into the conference room before the lady could finish announcing his name.

“You’re late Flash,” Batman said, sitting at the table with the other founders.

“Actually, it is ten o’clock on the dot.” Barry smiled, handing over his papers.

Batman didn’t say anything in return so Barry took his seat by Green Lantern and counted it as a win.

“Cutting it close Flash.” Green Lantern whispered to him.

Barry just smirked at him.

“You know how this works,” Superman spoke up. “We have to have at least five people vote to accept the new member. If wanted, an appeal can be made for a revote in the future if the candidate is not accepted.”

“The first candidate is Red Tornado,” Batman said as a picture of him appeared on the screen behind him.

It went on like that for a while, talking about each candidate and thoroughly discussing any potential problems with each one. After the first few, it started to get boring for Barry. He knew accepting new members was something to be taken seriously, and he did, but it was hard for him to sit down for long, being a speedster and all. He was constantly tapping his foot or drumming his fingers, moving somehow, which got him a few glares from Wonder Woman. They weren’t real glares, though, more out of annoyance because she understood it was basically impossible for a speedster to sit still.

After what felt like days, but was more likely two or three hours, the meeting was concluded. They had decided to accept a few new members. One being, much to his and Green Lantern’s delight, Green Arrow. Of course, it would still be a while until they were all officially members, Batman still wanted to do more checks and there was paperwork to fill out, but Barry was glad that the meeting part was over. Just as he was about to leave, Martian Manhunter started to speak.

“I believe to would be beneficiary for us all if we revealed our identities to one another. It would help strength our trust within the team and improve our teamwork in battle.”

At that Barry froze. Revealing his identity would involve revealing his age and that was a giant _nope_ in his books. Barry wanted his voice his objection, but he knew that the others would find that suspicious. He was The Flash, after all, the cheerful and _trusting_ speedster.

“I have no problem with that,” Green Lantern spoke. “I’m an open book.”

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes but voiced her agreement with him. So did Superman and Aquaman, which was no surprise to Barry. The only person (besides himself) who he expected to reject the idea was Batman.

“I agree. It would help build our strength on the battlefield and allow us to more smoothly in the field.”

Well, that was a shocker. But, then again, no one could really predict Batman. Barry realized everyone was now looking at him, the only person who hadn’t said anything.

“Sure,” He smiled, his stomach clenching in knots. “What do we have to lose?”

 _Everything,_ he thought. Green Lantern shot him a grin, which Barry uneasily returned.

“Before we begin,” Batman spoke again. “Let me clear up a few things. The obvious being, you can _not_ disclose anyone’s identity. If you do, you will be kicked out the League. And you don’t have to reveal your identity to anyone in the League outside of the original seven, but if you wish to you may.”

“I’ll start,” Wonder Woman said. “I am Diana of Themyscira. In your world, though I go by Diana Prince. I am an antique dealer as my day job.”

“Hot.” Green Lantern whispered to him, which caused Barry to hide his chuckle behind his hand.

“My name from Krypton is Kal-El, but here I go by Clark Kent,” Superman said.

“Woah, hold up,” Green Lantern spoke. “You’re Clark Kent, the Daily Planet reporter?”

“Yeah, I am,” Clark responded, looking proud at the mention of his job.

Aquaman went next.

“I am Arthur Curry, king of Atlantis. I do not have an identity on the surface.”

Martian Manhunter was the same, his name being J’onn J’onzz.

“My turn,” Hal spoke up.

He slipped off his ring, causing his suit to fade away to reveal a brown pilot jumpsuit.

“Name’s Hal Jordan, I’m the best pilot at Ferris Air.”

“Sure you are,” Barry mumbled.

Gree-Hal shot him a glare, but his lips were tugged upwards.

“Bats, you wanna go next?” Hal asked.

Batman glared at him but didn’t protest. His hand’s reached up and tugged down his cowl.

“I’m sure you all know Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises,” Bruce said, looking a bit smug.

“Holy shit,” Hal breathed. “You’re _Bruce fucking Wayne_?”

Barry agreed with his statement.

Though while shocking, it made sense. Barry couldn’t exactly see Bats working at a drive through. When no one said anything, Barry realized he was the last one left. He took a breath thinking _it’s now or never_.

“Uh,” He started out. “My names Barry Allen. I don’t really have a job…”

He tugged his cowl down quickly.

“Because I’m kinda still in high school?”

No one said anything. Everyone had a look of shock on their face, which Barry didn’t know how to take.

“You’re like fucking twelve,” Hal said eventually, still staring at him.

“I’m fifteen,” Barry grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Same difference. You can’t even _vote_ yet.”

“Barry,” Clark took over the conversation, Barry noticed he was using the same voice he used with scared little kids (but if Barry ever to look back he would realize in their eyes he _was_ a scared little kid). “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was going to,” He started to explain. “But the right time never came up. And then we formed the League and I realized that you all probably wouldn’t let me join if you found out I wasn’t an adult. So I just kept quiet, I guess.”

“We wouldn’t have kicked out you,” Diana said. “You are obviously not a regular fifteen-year-old, you are wise above your years. But you should have told us, what if you had gotten hurt? Or someone revealed your identity?”

Barry was looking at the table, trying to hide his embarrassment. But at the same time, he felt so overwhelmingly relieved.

“Wait,” Hal spoke up. “If you’re fifteen now, and you’ve been the Flash for two years, were you _thirteen_ when you got your powers?”

“Yeah. I was in the forensics lab at CCPD for a field trip when I was struck."

“Damn,” Hal muttered, looking vaguely impressed.

“I just,” Barry started, running his hands through and slightly tugging on his blond hair. “I just don’t want you guys to treat me any different.”

“While I think we are all in agreement you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon,” Bats said his gravelly voice hinting at no concerns about Barry’s age. “Somethings will need to be handled differently. If any word ever got out that The Flash was a minor, we would be under major scrutiny from the government.”

Barry deflated some at that. It was idiotic, it was _childish_ , to assume everything would function as normal.

“We’ll be fine Bruce,” Clark reassured him (the way he said Bats’ name made Barry suspected Superman knew who Batman was longer than five minutes). “No one will find out. Everyone in here I trust with my life.”

“It is true,” J’onn spoke. “We will all protect Barry’s secret with our lives.”

Silence took over Mount Justice and Barry found comfort in the fact that he had such great teammates. Really, he should have known that none of them would make him leave.

“So,” Hal spoke up. “Does this mean I get to buy you Happy Meals now?”

“Shut up Jordan."


End file.
